


незручності

by ansssaan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Conversations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansssaan/pseuds/ansssaan
Summary: про неоднозначність рішень та дешеве вино
Kudos: 1





	незручності

**Author's Note:**

> що це таке, не знаю навіть я. давно це був невеличкий нарис у нотатках, який я писала уночі, а потім додала до нього шматочки старої роботи.  
> багато з чим я не можу погодитись у цій роботі, але мені все одно здається, що вона повинна мати шанс на існування. воня містить багато моїх власних думок, роздумів і досвіду, тому хотілось би поділитися нею зі світом, так би мовити.

Наше спілкування почалося з того, що він помилково приперся п’яний до мене додому наполегливо доводив, що це його квартира, хоча, як з’ясувалося пізніше, живе трьома поверхами вище. Він кричав і вимагав, щоб ми пішли на дах. У мене не було вибору, тому що ніяк інакше виставити його за двері я не міг. Ми піднялись, і він одразу почав розповідати про те, що у нього сьогодні особливий день, і всі люди, що були йому дорогі, кинули його самого, і зараз він вимушений розповідати все це незнайомцю, тому що у нього більше не залишилося близьких. Він казав, що більше не хоче так жити, постійно прив’язуючись до казна-кого, щоб потім переживати через втрату таких потрібних людей та страждати у всіх сенсах.

_— Я хочу померти._

Я ніколи не захоплювався самогубцями. Люди всіма силами хапаються за життя, а ці індивіди через будь-яку дрібницю готові розпрощатися зі своїм.

Я розумів, що у даний момент уся відповідальність за цю людину лежить на моїх плечах, і я не міг залишити його самого на даху. Тим паче, після таких слів. Тому довелось умовляти піти до мене додому, бо я не знав, в якій квартирі він живе. Коли я відчинив двері, цей хлопець впав прямо у передпокої. Я не став його чіпати, з цієї причини він так і залишився спати біля входу на килимку.

Вранці він так і спав там. Я вирішив перевірити його пульс, бо хіба мало що. Доки я обмацував його зап’ястя, він прокинувся і схопився вільною рукою за голову.

— Що ти робиш?

— Ти так довго лежав тут, що я, було, подумав, що ти помер.

— Ох, вибач, що доставив тобі незручності вночі і зараз. Я, мабуть, піду. Якщо що, то я з дев’яносто другої.

ххх

Ми жили в одному будинку и взагалі не зустрічались. Мені здавалося, що він взагалі не виходить із квартири, але одного разу влітку я побачив його сидячим на лавці під здоровенним абрикосовим деревом біля під’їзду, коли виходив купити сік у супермаркеті. Тільки губами він попросив мене почекати, на що я погодився, тому що це може бути важливо. Було зрозуміло, що він спілкувався зі своєю мамою, і розмов був не найприємнішим. Він повісив слухавку. 

— Мама телефонувала. Вона з новим коханцем знову летить кудись, і казала, що я знову розчаровую її. А тобі батьки кажуть, що ти не гідний їх? Я ось не вступив до університету. Знову. Це вже другий раз, і я навіть на контракт не можу пройти до цього ВНЗ, який мені взагалі не потрібен, і з ним я просто втрачу час.

Не склав екзамен? Не зміг вступити до університету, тому що недостатньо балів, а в училище йти немає сенсу? Вважаєш, що все життя скотилось у саму безодню, тому що ніколи не зможеш знайти роботу і все одно помреш? До чого ці розмови? Вихід завжди є, і не треба втрачати час на ниття — просто бери та дій! До університету можна спробувати вступити наступного року, а щоб був запасний варіант, скласти вступні іспити і до іншого ВНЗ, який подобається і дійсно цікавий. З чого взагалі так мучитися, якщо все добре? Всі ці проблеми ти можеш легко вирішити, и вони буквально незначні, щоб так ламати над ними голову, а, тим більше, причиняти собі шкоду через них. Краще спуститися з одинадцятого поверху на перший по сходах і поговорити з вахтеркою, попросити її заварити тобі чашечку кави. Я впевнений, вона не відмовить. Просто не турбуйся за дрібниці. Все, що тільки є — це просто події. Вони бувають різні, але вони всі разом формують твоє життя в цілому, і без цього ніяк. Буває щось гарне, наприклад, ти був такий натхненний, що творив всю ніч без сну, і погане — коли ти терпиш невдачу за невдачею. Але це не привід опускати руки. Наступного разу все обов’язково вийде, просто вір у себе.

— Ну, так іди туди, куда хочеш. Це ж твоє майбутнє, ти повинен сам обирати та розпоряджатися своїм життям.

— До того, як я сам буду заробляти гроші, я повинний робити те, що мені говорять.

— Що за нісенітниця? Ти можеш сам вирішувати, що тобі робити. Сам. Ти — особистість, і ти самостійний і дорослий, якщо ти вже можеш навіть купувати алкоголь.

Ці мої слова зачепили його, і ввечері він мені зателефонував і говорив, що висказав все матері.

— Ох, тепер у мене немає ніяких грошей. Взагалі. Мені нічим платити за комунальні послуги та їсти ні на що.

— Влаштуйся на роботу. І кажи правильно: не «їсти», а «гуляти».

— Та. Ким я буду працювати без освіти? Прибиральником?

— Хоча б прибиральником. У кав'ярні за рогом, до речі, з’явилася вакансія.

— Ти знущаєшся? По-перше, це ганебно, а, по-друге, маленька заробітна плата, що їсти мені нічого буде.

— Так продай квартиру і їж, скільки завгодно.

— А жити мені де?

— Та хоч у мене.

— Батьки мене вб’ють за таке. Уяви, коли мама дзвонить у дев’яносто другу, а там якась жіночка каже, що «хлопець, який тут живе», тут вже не живе.

—Ну, я не знаю, працювати в будь-якому випадку потрібно. 

— Краще, вже накласти на себе руки, ніж все це.

 _—_ _Зрозумій, самогубство — не вихід._ Проблеми не вирішуються ухиленням від них. Через рік подивимось, як все перевернеться.

І перевернулося. Ми обоє стали на рік старше. Теж липень, теж абрикосові дерева, літня ніч. Ми на даху, в наших руках бокали червоного напівсолодкого вина, а в головах думки про зірки та про море. На вулиці пахне озером у хвойному лісі, а від вікон сусіднього будинку ледве вловимо відображаються хмари і півмісяць. Ми багато сміялись і розмовляли про те, що біло рік тому. Скільки гарних днів ми би пропустили, якби рік тому ти б дозволив собі вийти через вікно? За цей рік ми вирішили всі свої старі проблеми, які вже не здавалися такими серйозними, і зараз вже накопичили нові, тому сидимо на даху багатоповерхівки, попиваючи ізабеллу з магазину за рогом і думаючи, що це найкращий вихід, але чи варто? «Всі проблеми можна вирішити», – скажу я. Нічого не варте сліз та мук, і навіть той провалений тест, чергове звільнення з роботи не варте його порізів на руках, а він буде мовчати у відповідь на мої слова, а потім скаже: – «Ти більше, ніж правий», але думати буде про своє.

— Про що замислився?

— Про те, що я дурень. Я ж тоді, минулої весни, був готовий стрибнути з цього самого даху. Так соромно.

— А чому ти хотів це зробити?

— А я вже і не пам’ятаю… Я просто напився, коли ми відзначали проводи друга, який мав їхати кудись, навіть не пам’ятаю, куди саме. Потім я зібрався і пішов, хоча міг залишитися ночувати у нього. Ліфт знову не працював, і довелося підніматися сходами. Я не відрізнив вісім та одинадцять, тому випадково прийшов до тебе. Пхав ключ у замкову щілину, а він не піддавався. Я подумав, що просто ніяк не можу вцілити в неї, смикнув ручку, а там відчинено. Потім раптово в моїй голові думка: «потрібно на дах». Тоді я не міг взагалі ні про що думати. Мені просто хотілося плакати комусь в плече або напитись, а я вже зробив це, і не допомогло… Я стояв на краю даху, і у мене в голові проносилися гарні спогади з дитинства. Їх було всього три: перше про те, як я катався на гойдалці, а потім впав і зламав руку у двох місцях; друге про те,як ми з батьком гуляли парком влітку і їли морозиво, а третє… Моя перша поїздка до моря у дев’ять років. І в жодному зі спогадів не було мами. І не дивно: вона ж тільки командувала і мало цікавилася мною. Так мило, коли мами та сни в гарних відносинах, як друзі… Спілкуються, ходять у кафе, а моя мати поводить себе так, ніби я її річ, і це дуже прикро, чесно. Мабуть, через це.

—Пробач, це, мабуть, було важко для тебе, та неприємно зачіпати старе...

— Зараз все нормально. Ти мене витягнув із цього всього, і дякуючи тобі я почуваю себе краще.

— Ти б сам упорався, як би захотів.

— Не думаю… Якби не ти, я тоді, навесні, мабуть, би зістрибнув…

Стояти на висоті п’ятдесяти метрів від землі навіть в деякій мірі приємно: сильні пориви вітру не дають впасти, штовхаючи назад, і все місто, все це декілька мільйонне місто, як на долоні. Деталі зливаються у прості обриси будинків з палаючим у вікнах яскраво-жовтим світлом, доріг, якими зрідка проїжджають автомобілі у першу годину нового дня, і перехожих, що незрозуміло, що роблять на вулиці так пізно. За цей рік я встиг полюбити своє життя ще більше і знаходжу принади у простих речах: в усьому є щось гарне, адже могло бути і гірше. Я вважаю, що все зруйноване можна відбудувати, так само можна і вирішити навіть найскладніші проблеми, хай і через значний проміжок часу.

Всі ми хоча б раз цікавилися питанням: «Що таке життя?». Коли вже починаєш вдумуватися, то вже дійсно не можеш так просто відповісти. Для когось життя — справжній дар, і людина використовує свої можливості н повну, борючись з усіма труднощами на своєму шляху; і такі люди, безсумнівно, приходять до великих досягнень та відкриттів в різних галузях науки і техніки. Хтось вважає, що жити – значить просто існувати, нібито це твій щоденний обов’язок, виконувати з дня у день одні й ті самі дії, не знаючи, що якось можна змінити абсолютно все і просто жити у своє задоволення. Комусь здається, що все, що відбувається – це гра, в якій ти гравець, мовляв, «прагнеш жити — умій вертітись»; жити і сподіватись на вдачу, нагадує російську рулетку. Невже, так і є насправді? Так, як говориться: «скільки людей, стільки і думок», тобто кожен здатний характеризувати себе та своє життя так, як він вважає правильним. І, сидячи на даху серед ночі, я поцікавився, що ж таке життя для мого дорого друга; мені було цікаво, як він охарактеризує себе. І він сказав мені:

— Я живу, скоріш, як кущ дикої вишні та вино. Навесні вишневі квіти насправді чудові, але, відпивши вина, бачиш їх ще більш чудовими, ніж секундою раніше, що з кожним ковтком все більше і більше закохуєшся у них, вони все красивіше і красивіше. Влітку стигнуть дрібні кислі червоні ягоди. Вони гидкі на смак, що навіть не всі птахи їх їдять, тому вони і згнивають прямо на гілках , але знаходяться й ті, хто здатний покохати їх. Думаю, я і справді кущ дикої вишні, мене не люблять, і немає в мені нічого примітного, і вино, тому що змушую закохатись у вишневі квіти. Я, напевно, вже добряче напідпитку, якщо несу таку дурість.

— А як би ти описав мене?

— Ти — сонце. Моє сонце. Занадто яскрава людина і навіть у нелегкі часи ти все ще продовжуєш світитися і радіти життю, поки я в той же час просто намагаюся не зламатися, коли повіє легкий вітерець.

— А зараз ти думаєш про смерть?

— Хто знає, хто знає…

—Може, завтра поїдемо куди-небудь? 

— Якщо ти хочеш, то я не проти.

ххх

Те саме літо, вечір. Останній автобус за місто. За вікном темно-червоний захід сонця, що відбивається від озера, що знаходиться праворуч від дороги, гаї і посадки, дачні селища, сади з безліччю яблунь, груш і вишень. Із самих вікон автобуса мені було видно ці червоні ягоди, що ховаються в листі куща. До потрібної зупинки ще досить довго. В салоні тільки ми і якась жінка - занадто пізно вже, тому людей і мало. За цей довгий шлях він засинає на моєму плечі. Всю дорогу його хилило на сон, і довелося укласти його, щоб не бився головою об скло.

Не встигнувши вийти з автобуса в потрібному селищі, ми вже біжимо вниз по пагорбу до річки, щоб швидше піти від цього всього, що так тримає нас в цьому галасливому місті. Біля води трава злегка волога. Він, вибравши найбільш м'яке місце, лягає опершись на лікті, і дивиться то на небо, то на мене.

— Ти і зараз хочеш померти? — Найдурніше і недоречне запитання, а він мовчить. — Тобто, ти думаєш, що після смерті може бути краще, ніж зараз?

— Не знаю. Точно не можу сказати, що зараз краще, тому що я не знаю, як буде після життя. Я не пробував смерть, тому і не визначився, — абсолютно спокійним і рівномірним тоном говорив він.

— Боюся тебе розчарувати, але після смерті немає нічого, просто порожнеча і темрява. Немає ніяких почуттів і немає тебе. Ти просто зникаєш і все.

— Звідки така впевненість?

— Не знаю, я так думаю.

— Хіба мало що ти думаєш. Твої думки і слова дуже часто бувають дурними.

— А якщо я скажу, що кохаю тебе, то ти повіриш?

— А ти сам повіриш собі?

— Якщо так, то ти даси позитивну відповідь?

— Не знаю. Як вийде.

— А вийде?

Всю ніч ми гуляли селищем, крали на занедбаних і порожніх ділянках сливи і пізні абрикоси, а вранці на першому ж автобусі відправилися додому, щоб як варто виспатися.

— А навіщо ти погодився поїхати туди зі мною?

— Це ж з тобою. Мені все одно, що робити, адже головне — щоб ти був поруч.

— Навіть померти не хочеш, якщо я буду поруч? — і знову мовчання у відповідь.


End file.
